Conventionally, as an electronic circuit body having a built-in electronic circuit, the type described in Patent Document 1 is known. FIGS. 31 and 32 are schematic diagrams of the electronic circuit body described in Patent Document 1.
The electronic circuit body 10 shown in FIGS. 31 and 32 includes a circuit board 12, a plurality of first circuit-side terminals 14A and a plurality of second circuit-side terminals 14B, and a resin package 16. The circuit board 12 is of a rectangular shape. A plurality of circuit elements 11 that form an electronic circuit are mounted on the circuit board 12. Each of the first circuit-side terminals 14A and the second circuit-side terminals 14B is a male terminal for connecting the electronic circuit and an external circuit. The resin package 16 integrally covers the circuit board 12 and both circuit-side terminals 14A, 14B. Each of the circuit-side terminals 14A, 14B is configured, for example, from a narrow bus bar which extends linearly. These circuit-side terminals 14A, 14B are electrically connected to the circuit board 12, for instance, via a bonding wire 18.
In addition to the electronic circuit body including a plurality of male terminals as described in Patent Document 1, Patent Document 2 discloses an electronic circuit unit (described as an electronic circuit sealing member in Patent Document 2) comprising a connector for connecting the respective male terminals and an external circuit. The connector includes female terminals which are fixed to respective ends of a plurality of wires, and a connector housing for holding the female terminals. The respective female terminals retained by the connector housing fit with the respective male terminals of the electronic circuit body. The electronic circuit body and the connector are mounted on a proper place of a vehicle in a state of being retained above a common base member.
When the electronic circuit unit described in Patent Document 2 is to be used for controlling an automatic transmission for a vehicle, the electronic circuit unit is preferably housed inside a casing of the automatic transmission for the sake of simplification of wiring. Besides, oil is circulating in the casing of an automatic transmission. This oil contains small foreign material made of conducting substance, for example, metal abrasion powder. For the foreign material that may build up, for instance, in spaces between the male terminals of the electronic circuit body so that the clogged part may function as a conductive medium, it would lead some troubles such as a short circuit of the terminals.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-095974
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-244007